His butler,grim reaper and master
by paradign
Summary: The best lemon of grell,sebatian and ciel in one go ever. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK YOU PERVS...


This is my first lemon story please enjoy you pervs!

Ciel says to sebatian '' Hey can you pick a lemon please and make lemonade for me you and grell to enjoy together as friends?''

Sebatian replys with '' Yes my lord''

They enjoy lemonade with lemons.

Enjoyed this? Thinking wtf?

This is obviously a joke...Story...

NOW RANDOMNESS OF OTHER STORYS

TO MAKE THE WORD COUNT SEEM BIGGER WAHAHA..

Ayato with the knife in hand started pointing it towards Alice. Alice only faintly smiled at him knowing she was about to die. Or so she had thought. His hands shaked and he with one go throw the knife towards Alice. On purpose missing her. The knife banged the wall right near her and fell to the floor..

Alice then said '' Ayato..Does this mean?''

Ayato '' I will show you the greatest love and despair with my own self...I won't let you be killed by a mere knife...Your too dear..''

Ayato walked towards Alice and she knew what he was about to do.. A single blood red tear escaped his face as he adventuered closer to Alice. His face inching slowly towards her heart..

Alice smiled and said '' Thank you Ayato..Finally I can be free from Deplhins torement.. May my sarcifce bring you happiness''

Ayato smiled at her before bearing his fangs and bit down on the skin right above her heart.

Ayato was above Alice. Alice was backed against the wall as he drained her of her blood...She did not hate him or show any tears but only beared a loving glance as she hugged his head...She moved her fingers through his red hair as her eyes began to dim from blood loss.

Once she took her last breathe and died...Ayato held her close and kissed her cheek before whispering a ''thank you'' into alices ear.

He than placed her dead body onto the ground and picked up Yui...He held her as she Regained her sight.

''A-ayato?'' whimpered Yui slowly...

She looked at Ayato and smiled.

She was now back to normal and Ayato kissed her..

He than picked her up bridal style and carried her home..From than on they lived as a couple..and when Laito or anyone else tried touching her or to drink her blood. He protected her. Untill one day a girl named Lorelei...A yandere succubus came to the house a week later...

But thats another story...

Author note: I hope you liked this story will be writting more. If you like romantic storys and wanna read another please feel free to check out my other diabolik love storys

'' Hello there audience it's time for Diabolik truth or dare! We'll get through all the dares\truthes don't you worry! All may not be put in one chaptor though! Alright its time for the first one!'' Said Lizzy while starring at everyone in the entire mansion. '' Umm whats going on?'' asked Kou.

Global-Mariah:

I dare Yui and Ayato to have a make-out session for 10 minutes!

Ayato stares at Yui. and says '' Kou who were you talking too?''. Kou replys with '' You can't see her?''. Ayato then says '' Huh? You giving me lip? hhh whatever..'' Ayato then goes to Yui and starts kissing her for 10 ten minutes while Kou stares. '' Whats going on I can see her and she read out a dare than you do it? Whats wrong with you ayato...'' says Kou buffled.. Ayato ignores him and contiues kissing Yui. Yui seems confused. '' Oh noone can hear or see me~Only half vampires like yourselfs can?''~Kay?'' says Lizzy while grinning,.. Kou then replys with '' What the hells going on?''. 10 minutes Ayato stops kissing Yui. He looks confuses as he says '' Uhh what am I doing? Hey pancake gimme your blood!''.

NEXT DARE:

...I dare shu to listen to emotional music for one month...

'' Off to shu!~'' says lizzy and she disappeares mysterious.. '' Huh..am I seeing things?'' asks Kou confused. Azusa suddenly appeares and says '' I wish I could see things too!'.

Kou shrugs and walks away..

With Shu. Lizzy changes the music to emotional music like '' Hello'' and ''Let it go~''... Shu just sits there and does absoultely nothing. unfazed by the music changing..

NEXT:

...i dare reiji to dress like a barbie doll for 6 hours...

Lizzy sneaks into reji's room while hes asleep and dresses him up.

he was asleep the whole 6 hours and notices nothing... Lizzy decides to draw a machstach when hes asleep.. '' Hehehe~'' she giiggles as she leaves.

NEXT:

...i dare laito to not flirt for one week...

MEANWHILE WITH LAITO...

He and Yui are on a sofa. Hes being his usal creepy self..

'' Bitch-chan I love that look of despair on your..face..'' he says when suddenly the dare takes action...

as all he ever says is flirting remarks..he suddenly can't talk.. Yui looks at him and says '' Laito-kun are you okay?'' Laito shrugs and trys to flirt at her. but she can't talk. Ayatos also there watching everything.. he just laughs and says '' What cat got your tounge Laito?''. Suddenly azusa appeares and says '' I want a cat to bite hard on my tounge! Can you make that happen Ayato?''. Ayato stares at him.

NEXT:

...i dare kanato to not have teddy for one week...

dare takes place with only Azusa and Kantato in the room. Azusa then says '' I burnt teddy...I want to burn like the bear Kanato.! Kanato! Burn me! More more more!''., Kanato who is over hes teddy getting burnt stares at azusa and says '' Your not being sweet at all!''

NEXT:

...Dare for- Ayoto:(Sorry if the name is wrong autocorrect sucks) My dare is for him to French kiss Yui in front of Laito...

Dare takes place in Yui's room. Laito,ayato and yui are there.. Suddenly out of nowhere Ayato starts french kissing Yui. Laito watches and starts making his usal creepy faces. '' Ahhh/ Can I join you?''. Ayato stops kissing Yui. Yui collapses and coveres her lips...Ayato grabs Yui bites down on her neck and gives Laito the SHES MINE DO NOT TOUCH look. or BACK OFF BITCH look..

NEXT:

...I dare Kanato to throw out his entire wax doll collection...

Kanato throws his doll collection of wax dolls out. burns them then snaps out of the transe.

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' screams Kanato.. Staring from behind the corner is Azusa wishing he was the wax dolls.

NEXT:

:I dare Reiji to get along with Shu for a whole week, this comes with terms: they have to do EVERYTHING together, they have to wear a get along T-shirt(A big T-shirt that both of them wear), and they have to remain handcuffed together 24/7. It's not an unreasonable dare, please make it happen. I just want them to get to understand each other. Hopefully. .

They are suddenly hand cuffed together.. '' This is not proper manners..'' Shu just sits there listening to the music and completly ignores reji for the entire week.. As soon as the weeks over the hand cuffs mysteriously come off.

AFTER THE DARES:

Kou watching everything goes towards lizzy and says '' Who are you! I know you are making everyone doing weird things and putting them under transes!''

Lizzy just grins sticks out a tounge at him and says cheekly '' Wouldn't you like to know Kou?''.. '' How do you know my name?'' he asks her. She just grins. Suddenly Azusa appeares again. Lizzys face goes red..Kou thinks to himself '' interesting...''


End file.
